


【瞳耀】习惯与喜欢（1）

by heyIris



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyIris/pseuds/heyIris
Relationships: 白羽瞳/展耀, 瞳耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【瞳耀】习惯与喜欢（1）

认识展耀的人都知道，展耀离不开咖啡。  
可这并不是因为他有多喜欢喝咖啡，而是因为他习惯了喝咖啡。  
对，只是习惯。是他在研究室工作的时候养成的习惯。  
每当他遇到棘手的学术研究时，咖啡都是他深夜的好伴侣。  
就像是猫薄荷之于猫，菠菜之于大力水手。  
咖啡之于展耀。  
姑且就这样比喻吧。  
可这一切在展耀回国以后就变了。

展耀乘坐的航班由于天气原因延误了四个小时，飞机到达香港时已经是凌晨三点了，所以他并没有想到会有人来接机并且在机场耐心地等待了自己四个小时。  
“展博士，这里！”展耀顺着声音望过去，身着白色风衣的人映入眼帘，紧接着是那人好看的笑。  
“是他。”展耀心里默念道。展耀本以为自己和他的这次相见会很陌生，甚至会很尴尬，毕竟自己之前不告而别。可是当自己听到那熟悉的语气时，心里却突然变得暖暖的。  
什么陌生和尴尬，自己和这个人的关系中，根本就不存在这两个词。想到这里，展耀不自觉地轻笑了出来。  
虽然是一瞬间的不经意的笑，但却被眼尖的白羽瞳捕捉了起来，悄悄的收在心底，心跳好像也因此漏了半拍，但白羽瞳傲娇的性格是不允许他把这种感觉表露出来的，只好冲展耀的胸口锤了一拳:“死猫，你笑什么笑！你让我等了足足四个小时！我差点怀疑你被人拐卖了！”  
展耀耸耸肩:“白sir，情绪的剧烈波动会影响大脑功能的正常发挥，引起身体机能失调以及多种疾病。”  
“展博士，借您吉言，今天的我依然是那么健康。”

从机场到市区大概需要五十分钟，所以凌晨四点，他们才到达白羽瞳居住的公寓。  
展耀奔波了这么久，实在是困得不行，迷迷糊糊的在车上睡了一路，即便是睡着了，嘴里还在嘟囔着:“死老鼠，跑车还能开的这么慢。”  
白羽瞳拔下钥匙，轻轻打开车门，俯身看着座位上身着靛蓝色西装的人，长长的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇，不知道为什么，他突然觉得自己的目光被牵引，顺着那皎洁的月光，轻轻吻了上去。  
一吻结束，白羽瞳的心里像是小孩子偷吃到了喜欢的糖果那般甜蜜，他轻轻抱起展耀，温柔答道:“还不是怕开太快影响你睡觉。”


End file.
